


like gravity

by seleneweavers (orphan_account)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seleneweavers
Summary: it only took one smile from her that he started to go underhearing her singing for the first time has tilted the world out of it's axisi'm bad at summary
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	like gravity

he watches her carefully, trying not to be obvious. it's always amuses him, seeing how her hair seem to come out of her ponytail. it makes his hand itch, to tuck one of the wild strands back

she hums softly, her right hand grasping loosely on the necklace that hung on her neck. it's the thing that grounds her on most days, he knows. knowing where it come from, has tempered down the ugly emotions that reared at his head. he know he shouldn't, but he can't help it

(the first time he saw her wearing it, a soft smile graze her lips, he thought about nick. nick with his golden hair, and his contagious smile who follow julie form with his eyes. he can't blame the guy, of course he would. It's julie. it suprised him that it took nick that long

it only took one smile from her that he started to go under 

hearing her singing for the first time has tilted the world out of it's axis)

once, twice, he let himself look. drinking her in. the slope of her neck. her tanned skin. the curve of her lips.

maybe he's not as sneaky as he thought. because she looks up in the middle of his routine of periodicaly staring at her, and oh. oh. 

trying not to look guilty, he let a small smile grazes his lips, putting all of his charm into it

(if this any other girl, they would probably look a little flustered. but not her, no. never her.)

instead she looks wary, tilting her head, more strands of hair escaping her ponytail. it really is torture sitting here, her looking like that. "what do you want? "

he try to stiffle his laugh. he's caught staring at her and she's the one who's wary?

maybe a little honesty is good, she never took him seriously anyway. getting a rise out of her is also fun, "just enjoying the view."

she wrinkles her nose adorably, and he let a little laugh escape his lips. it become louder seeing the exasperated expression that mared her face

"why are we still friends?" she ask dryly, focusing her eyes back to her work

"you admit it!"

she didn't dignify it with an answer. they already have this conversation before, and to be fair his brain is a little all over the place right now to retort with a snarky response 

"what are you doing?" he ask instead. trying to kick her leg, but accidentally hit the table instead. fuck, that hurts

she looks baffled before she let out a snort. her eyes twinkling, looking too amused to his liking, "does it hurt?"

"when i fall from the heaven?" he retorts back

she rolls her eyes, "hell more like."

he try to kick her leg yet again. but it's just his luck that he hit the table again. she laughs, loud and bright

"goodness what is wrong with you today?" 

you, he want to scream. the way her ponytail swing side to side, the wild strands that seem to escape it everytime

of days where her she let her hair down, letting the curls frame her face and all he can do is stare, 

the way her form being washed by the golden hue of the sunlight 

the red sweater that she wore today that makes her skin look luminous, the way it seem to blend beautifully with her ebony locks

the way she hums softly under her breath, the soprano of her singing voice. the quite courage and vulnerability that tuck beneath her small frame

her laughter. her fucking laughter

he thought about fatal flaw, always wondering why all heroes in greek mythology have something that destroyed them. how it's a recurring theme. their own achilles heel

looking at her right now, he knows. god he knows. he understands 

he swallowed the impulse, giving her a lazy smile, "it must be something that i ate this morning. "

it feels like a victory, seeing her trying to hold back a smile

"idiot," she mutters quietly 

only for you, he thought. giving into his urges, he pull at her ponytail, hard 

"who you calling idiot?"

there will be time. they have time

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the firsr fanfiction I've posted i hope you like it! 
> 
> english is not my first language, so if you see any grammatical error, or anything feel free to give me pointers! 
> 
> this is just small one shot that i do because i'm bored and this show has taken over my life


End file.
